The Mark
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: In which Shinsou is wingless, Monoma is asleep (Aizawa is not), Bakugou is angry, and Midoriya is crying. Oh- and Fairytopia is saved. The Barbie Fairytopia AU no one asked for. ShinsouXMonoma


**AN: ****Ruby of Raven** here!

This is a Barbie Fairytopia AU with no characters from the barbie movie. I'm just using the movie's setting and universe and filling it with Boku no Hero characters. So- hopefully you've seen the Barbie movie. If not- hopefully this reads well enough on its own… *shrugs*

Also- I rewrote several portions of this fic that I've had sitting on my computer for the better part of a year, so if there are any errors are portions that don't make sense (though I hope there isn't) please let me know in a comment.

* * *

**The Mark**

Everything was a muddy brown and vomit colored green in Mustard's hideout. Shinsou thought it was fitting because even the word mustard, along with its taste and smell, could sometimes make him gag. -To say he was not a fan of all forms of the condiment would be an understatement.

So, it was fitting that the villain he had to stop, who kidnapped all of the Fairy Guardians and the one behind the air pollution that causes the inability to fly in fairies, was Mustard. Of course, the anti-flying sickness and the kidnapping didn't necessarily directly affect Shinsou, the only flightless fairy (as far as anyone seems to know) and a recluse from society (most of the time), but Shinsou thought it necessary to try and be the hero anyways. Plus, he'd be damned if he let one of his only friends -he still couldn't believe he maybe had those- suffer when he could have done something to prevent it. Even more surprising and unbelievable was that he came to make more friends through this whole ordeal in the form of a lazy, older, butterfly fairy and an insult spewing, blonde, rage-ball of a fairy guide. Weird times these were.

The past few days had shown he could make friends -however unbelievable this may be for himself and despite his crippling inability to fly, along with his mediocre control of what little magic he did have. This gave Shinsou confidence that he didn't have before, confidence that made him even more determined to actually square off against a villain with the idea that he could win. He was the underdog in this situation and this was his underdog moment- he'd be damned if he wasn't able to take it and see the looks on everyone's faces when they saw they were saved by a wingless fairy. (Maybe he was doing this whole hero thing a little bit -or a lot a bit- out of spite, too, but no one said being wingless made him a saint.)

Thus, this was how Shinsou found himself there, walking into Mustard's hideout, among the gross brown and even grosser brown green coloring of his surroundings, and up a flight of stairs to what ended up leading to the main body of the villain's lair. Of course, nothing could ever be so simple, because, as soon as he entered the wide cavernous space that made up the main room of Mustard's lair, he laid eyes upon his other (somewhat) friends, whom he thought were free just moments ago as they helped distract the guards so he could enter this fortress. Instead, they were distinctly not 'free', bound by ugly vines on the other side of the room.

Shinsou bypassed so much as glancing at the main part of the cavern, where the Fairy Guardian's all sat in order of their colors of the rainbow at the back wall, and over to his unamused travel companions.

"You guys okay?" Shinsou hastily asked, starting to work on taking the bonds off of the taller fairy first, his eyes searching for any damage done to the other man's large blue and yellow wings.

"What the fuck do you think?" Shinsou's reluctant fairy guide, Bakugou, growled out from his place on the other side of their more senior companion. This brought the purple teen's attention to the pitiful, soft mewing that could be heard from his very cat-like pixie who was trapped in a cage of twisting vines at the other teen's feet.

Shinsou couldn't help but murmur a quiet, "Shit."

The older fairy, Aizawa, sighed in exasperation, tugging his bound hands out of Shinsou's grip. "This isn't the time. Shinsou, these vines are-"

"Enchanted," a voice said from above them.

Shinsou startled at the sound. Looking upwards, giving up on his attempts to free the taller man, he came face to face with the fairy known as Mustard. _Still a gross name_, he pointed out to himself, more for his own amusement and sake of keeping a level head than anything else.

"You mind letting them go?" Shinsou's voice was a bored drall as the blonde fairy drew nearer.

The villain laughed, flying down closer to the other fairy, holding a, presumably, magical scepter. "As if. However," the teen smirked, "I am willing to let them and everyone else go just as soon as I'm done getting what I want."

"And what is it that a psycho like you wants?"

"Tsk, tsk. Name calling, really?"

Shinsou shrugged.

"What I want is to complete a set. And for that," Mustard flew into the other fairy's personal space, while Shinsou forced himself to remain unaffected by the proximity, "I need Midoriya's necklace."

Izuku Midoriya, Shinsou's most adamant of new friends and one of the key guardians that were responsible for keeping Fairytopia safe. He also came to be one of the first guardians to become captured by Mustard's henchmen, which, of course, took place after Shinsou had come to him for help in regards to the spreading sickness. Midoriya also happened to be the fairy who pointed him in Aizawa's and Bakugou's direction right before giving Shinsou his most prized possession to keep safe: his green necklace. The source of his power.

"No thanks," the purple haired fairy cooly said, causing the villain's grin to falter for a second before lighting up once more as he eyed the green, rabbit shaped pendant hanging from Shinsou's neck.

"Interesting." Beginning to circle Shinsou from the air, he continued, "I was wondering why someone as powerful as that freckled guardian would choose a wingless fairy to champion him, but now I've seen it for myself."

"Is that so?"

Mustard came to hover before the other teen, simply stating, "You have the mark in your eye."

The purple-haired fairy's eyes narrowed in suspicion."What mark?"

Mustard just grinned. "How my brother loved to talk about that mark! He romanticized it quite a bit, saying that it'd mark whoever had it as special, perhaps even that of destined, powerful royalty. Quite the over the top drama queen, he was."

Shinsou rolled his eyes, but didn't otherwise respond. Afterall, what did he care about a villain's brother, anyways?

"You think I'm lying?" The other fairy floated off closer to where the guardians sat. "My brother's guardians will assure you that I'm not."

_Brother's guardians?_ But the guardians belonged to the king, last Shinsou checked, which meant-

The wingless fairy found his eyes widening in realization muttering "But-"

"Yes, yes." The blond waved his hand dismissively. "I would know. I'm the king's brother. In fact, perhaps I should explain why my sibling has yet to make an appearance and save his troubled people." Turning around, the villain chanted, waving his scepter in the air, "Internal bond that joins me to my twin, show me my brother."

The once quiet guardians let out a collective cry at the sight of their young king's image appearing, floating in midair before them. This included exclamations of "Your Highness!", "King Monoma!", and "You bastard!"

"Oh please." Mustard rolled his eyes at the colorful group of fairies. "Don't get your wings in a bunch. He's fine." Flying closer to the sleeping king, he continued, "He's just very, very weak, not that that's much different than usual. He's so weak without the power of others. That's why he created the necklaces and their keepers, using them to govern his domain in his place. He's so weak without them."

Stepping closer to better view the King, Shinsou could make out the soft features of the other's face framed by shinier golden locks than his brother's. A gold band encircled his head, allowing a blue jewel to rest precisely in the center of his forehead, a striking contrast against his bangs. The rest of the fairy's body was clad in formal attire the color of a robin's egg blue and a creamy yellow. It helped portray his kindness he was reportedly famed for that must be lying dormant underneath the sleeping facade set upon him. Or maybe there was some additional magic at work making Shinsou think 'kind' upon seeing the resting king, among some other thoughts about how soft and rather entrancing the young, fairy royalty looked in slumber.

Or maybe Shinsou was going insane because he just had the passing thought that this fairy was the prettiest being he'd ever seen. Looking at his evil brother, he really wondered where the genetics got derailed.

"Isn't he just the strangest?" Mustard had come up behind the wingless fairy while he'd been distracted, continuing his speech and making the purple haired fairy jump. "So strange he would take me at my word that I wanted to make peace over a nice meal." Shinsou side stepped the blond, out of his reach once more. "Never saw it coming when I slipped my formula into his buttercup milk. Oh well." The darker haired blond moved back in front of Shinsou. "Guess he still has a soft spot for me."

A fairy in orange, one of the guardians, protested at this remark. "King Monoma should have let his distrust for you win out. He's too good for you."

"And he's too weak for you," Mustard cooly replied. He went on to address the purple haired teen, "See, this is why I should be ruling instead."

"Actually, I'd say it's just the opposite," Shinsou said.

"Oh no. I don't think so. After all, you're a lot like me."

"I doubt that."

"But you are." Mustard began circling him again. "You're special, but you're not treated that way, are you? You're laughed at. You're told you don't fit in." That hit closer to home than Shinsou would have liked to admit. He tried not to let it show on his face. "And why?" the blond paused, coming up behind him. "Just because you're a little different from everyone else. I know how that feels. And I can change it."

"You can?" Shinsou inwardly cursed at how hopeful he suddenly sounded and that he even responded at all. The hope of gaining wings, the hope of gaining the respect he deserved; it'd be some kind of dream come true, one he thought he was over needlessly chasing.

Mustard was in front of him again, grinning as he raised his scepter up high, chanting, "Power of the gems in my possession," he pointed it towards Shinsou, shooting magic the color of purple and yellow his way, "show this fairy his future with me." The magic circled the wingless fairy several times before dashing off and disappearing into thin air, its work done.

Shinsou turned his head over his shoulders to take stock of the phantom sensations he felt on his back. "It can't be." Wings met his eyes, beautiful wings the color of jade, yellow, and purple. He found himself unconsciously smiling at the sight. He couldn't believe he had wings.

"You'll have them if you join me," the blond told him. His smile was inviting and infectious, causing Shinsou's to only grow. How had he thought this male was less attractive than his brother? They were both equally nice, weren't they? "I know what it's like to feel different all your life. It's not fair." The purple haired male found himself nodding along. "Together, we can both have what we've always wanted. I'll claim my birth right as ruler of Fairytopia, and you'll have the wings you deserve. Everything in your little world will be just the way you remember it, but better!"

"Everything," Shinsou sighed, feeling a little distant from himself, sort of like he imagined people felt when he sometimes, accidentally, gave them compulsions to do things just by talking to them.

Mustard put a hand on the other fairy's shoulder and turned him around, facing the green guardian's direction. "Now all you have to do is put Midoriya's necklace around his neck and you'll get everything you've ever wanted."

Shinsou felt himself moving forward, still distant from himself, nearing his kind hearted friend. Mustard had since moved away to sit on a throne mirroring that of his captives, raising his scepter to begin the drain of power from the gems and into himself. The power of the red guardian came first, arcing along the ceiling, to sprinkle its power on the seated villain.

"Yes, Shinsou. That's good." Violet came next eliciting a startled sound from the purple haired guardian, accompanied by the concerned cry of the guardian of the yellow gem. Shinsou continued to move forward. "You're so close, so close to everything you've always wanted!"

The purple haired fairy was only a few steps away from the green haired one. "Everything I've always wanted," he repeated, alarm bells going off in his head with no real action being done in the face of them.

"You're whole world will be perfect!"

"My whole world." Shinsou was in front of Midoriya now, the guardian with eyes wide in concern.

"Shinsou," the freckled fairy began, "I know you can hear me." The purple haired male had begun to take off the necklace he was wearing. "You can stop this. We're friends, Shinsou. We're friends!" The green fairy was near tears now as the gem came closer to his skin. "Listen to me! You can fight this!" Tears were falling down freckled cheeks as the green gem lit up, sending its energy, the last of the gems, towards the laughing Mustard.

As the combined energy from the gems rained down on the villian, Shinsou was securing the necklace around Midoriya's neck, promoting the guardian to give it one last try to snap his friend out of his trance. "Please, think of all the friends you haven't met yet."

Shinsou found himself blinking at those words. _Friends?_ He had friends, he thought. And he had the potential for more, and more respect from them. His friends respected him, and they weren't afraid or mean when faced with what little power he had.

Coming fully back to himself, the purple haired fairy stopped from fastening the necklace around his friend's neck, looking back over his shoulder at the jubilant Mustard who was basking in the shower of power. The power of all the gems was only made possible by the union point, a clear gem, that sat above the blond's seat. Noting this fact, Shinsuo stood upright, much to the worry of the villainous fairy. "I don't need your wings, Mustard. I can find friends and gain respect on my own." With that said, Shinsou took aim and threw Midoriya's green necklace at the union point, the resulting cracks that formed in the gem caused all the powers held within to race around the room in a chaotic manner.

Mustard, to Shinsou's pleasure, was in shock, looking up at the dancing powers as they flew across the ceiling. They eventually came to circle the blond and hit him all at once, lifting him up into the air and spinning him around. The terrified teen dropped his scepter into the colorful whirlwind, crying out as he sank down into the colors before disappearing in a burst of brilliant radiance, leaving sparkles of rainbow to rain down upon the occupants of the room in a beautiful display of magic.

Following this, the bonds around Shinsou's travel companions broke and the guardian's were no longer restricted and confined to their seats. Sadly, the wings the wingless fairy had gained also disappeared, bursting into a rainbow of lights, similar to the disappearance of Mustard's scepter which had laid forgotten upon the ground from when the blond had dropped it.

Midoriya was the first to Shinsou's side. "I knew you could do it." The wide, innocent grin accompanying the praise made the taller teen blush.

A cry of alarm had both fairy's turning around to find the source of the commotion.

On the ground lay the Fairy King, his head pillowed in the orange guardian's lap with the other guardians taking up positions around him.

"Will he be all right?" the yellow guardian asked.

The orange haired fairy responded, "He better be, or I'm going to kick his sleeping ass."

A guardian with red hair asked, "If I recall correctly, weren't you going to do that regardless of if he wakes up or not?"

Another guardian, a blue fairy, chose then to chime in. "Guardian Kendou, there will be no kicking of the 'ass' of our kind majesty! He is our king and he should be treated with respect!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if he wasn't such a dumbass! Who goes off to have brunch, alone, with their evil twin?! He was just asking for trouble."

Shinsou's explosive travel companion drew nearer, snorting. "Exactly. It's his own damn fault he's like this. You should have all listened to me when I told you-"

"Kacchan, it's not their fault!"

"Can it, Deku!"

Shinsou heard the footsteps of his other travel companion come up behind him while the shouting match escalated. "You need something?" he asked the disheveled looking fairy.

"Wake me up when it's time to go." The raven haired man was holding Shinsou's pixie and looking quite content as he settled onto the ground, cocooning himself and the catlike creature in his giant wings, for a proper nap.

As Aizawa finished getting settled, the yelling and wild gestures from the group surrounding the Fairy King abruptly halted as a new voice made itself known. "I don't remember it being quiet so loud when I fell asleep."

The king's voice was lighter and airier than his brother's, the wingless fairy thought as the orange guardian, Kendou, enveloped the king in a bone crushing hug. Exclamations of joy soon followed after from the other relieved guardians.

"We were so worried, dude," the yellow guardian told him, grabbing onto the shoulder of his highness to give it a loving squeeze.

The indigo guardian, wearing a high ponytail, knelt beside the yellow one, smiling in relief. "Yes, quite worried."

The blue guardian's voice spoke next, leaning over the group to talk directly down at the lying fairy. "Young King Monoma, we are all very pleased at your safe return. Please, in the future, tell us when you decide to partake in risky behavior."

The Fairy King smiled as he sat up. "Awe! You missed me!"

Hitting him over the head, the orange guardian berated him. "Only because you're a dumbass who can't look out for himself!"

The king had the decency to look sheepish at the orange fairy's words, though it was quickly replaced by a pleased smile as he stood up, dusting himself off. "So who do I have to thank for the rescue? All of you?" The guardians fell silent, eyes staring at, or purposefully darting away from, Shinsou.

Bakugou scoffed, opening his mouth to lay in to the guardians some more when Midoriya piped up, gesturing to the wingless fairy, "It was Shinsou Hitoshi, your Majesty. He saved all of Fairytopia."

Feeling the blue eyes of the Fairy King on him made the purple haired fairy's heart beat a bit faster. They were sky blue and piercing when they met his purple.

"Interesting," the blond said, unknowingly parodying his brother. The king flew closer, hovering before the wingless fairy. "I suppose I really can't thank you enough." He smiled kindly at him, blinding Shinsou with its radiating brightness. It stole his breath away and, in that moment, he could understand why so many chose to follow him. His majesty continued as if he didn't just make it a little harder for the other teen to breathe. "The mark in your eyes were right in displaying your importance."

Shinsou had to purposefully make himself look down and away from the shining fairy before he could appropriately respond. "Everyone keeps mentioning that, but I still don't understand."

He felt warm hands guiding his face upwards to once again meet blazing cerulean. "You have no need to feel inferior. The mark is not necessarily a predestined thing, but a potential that may be perceived by a select few. I look into your eyes," the blond paused, "and I see, I see so much. I see your struggles and your hardships. I see what you've overcome and I see you as powerful and, yes, maybe one day, well…" The king pulls back, hands leaving, blushing, not quite meeting the purple haired fairy's gaze anymore after such intense staring. "Perhaps royalty may be in your future after all." His hands are behind his back and he's smiling down at Shinsou with a deceptively easy grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to," the blond said cheekily. "Ah! That reminds me." The king called over his shoulder, "Yaoyorozu, Midoriya!" The exuberant green guardian and the more reserved indigo guardian flew over to hover before their king. Midoriya's almost permanent grin stretched even wider as the Fairy King went to hold both guardian's hands for a few seconds."Thank you." Releasing their hands, the blue eyed fairy turned back to Shinsou, hands to his chest as he withdrew a necklace from it and then cupped the created jewelry between his hands, unleashing a burst of green light from them and offering the gem in his palms to the purple haired fairy. "Ta-da! Welcome to the club!"

The wingless fairy could only stare at the offered necklace in awe. It was purple, the same shade as his eyes, and the gem was in the same shape as the gem hanging from his majesty's band of gold.

Bakugou snorted. "You couldn't have done it with more fucking ceremony? And why does he fucking get to be a guardian and I don't?!"

"Language!" the blue fairy guardian shouted and was generally ignored.

The king chose to respond to the rude fairy with the statement, "Because he's not a narcissistic, angry dog," without even bothering to look back at who he was addressing.

Bakugou snarled and moved to fly towards the king to further a brewing dispute, but was restrained by the red guardian. "Fucking let go of me!" The resulting argument and shouting was disregarded by the king as he focused his attention back on addressing the wingless fairy.

"Well?"

Shinsou could hardly believe it. "You really want me to be a guardian?"

The blond shrugged. "Only if you want to be one." His smirk let on to how much he thought it unlikely the other fairy would turn down the offer.

"But, you already have all the fairy guardians you need and," he licked his lips as he looked away, "plus, I don't have any wings and my powers aren't- well..."

The king smiled kindly at him, drawing nearer once again. "True, I don't need more guardians and, true, you don't have wings or a power most know what to do with, but there is potential. You've shown it; you've proven it." The blond held up the necklace, slowly holding the gem up to Shinsou's neck, allowing the wingless fairy to pull away if he didn't want the king to secure it around his nape. Shinsou didn't move. "You've saved Fairytopia, and, for that," the king finished fastening the necklace, pulling back a bit, "I can't thank you enough. Though you don't have wings, you know how to be resourceful and use other people, and their powers, to your advantage. That's why, with this gem," the blond brushed his fingers over the necklace, sending sparks of sensation dancing across Shinsou where fingertips met skin, "you'll be able to better use your powers and help people. Like me, you can use others powers to better Fairytopia -Ah!- with their permission, of course."

"Yeah, by controlling their minds." The wingless fairy found himself looking down at the floor again, unable to meet the blond's eyes.

"You act like that's not special."

"I might be, but it's not something people like to praise."

"Well, most people are rather stupid. So, I guess you have to ask yourself if you'd rather be part of the majority or not." Shinsou looked up at that, greeted by a knowing smile. "I'm guessing not." Before the purpled haired fairy could think of how to respond, the king continued, "Oh! And, one last thing." A burst of magic, indigo in color, burst forth from the king's chest to circle the wingless fairy and another burst from his hand soon followed, this time in the color of green. "Thank you."

Shinsou was speechless, even more so when he felt the change of weight at his back. Purple, beautiful wings met his sight as he looked over his shoulder. The wings were bigger and richer in color than the fake ones Mustard had bestowed upon him. After a few moments of simply gazing at his new found wings, he was able to pull his eyes away from them and back to the Fairy King. "I never did this to gain some sort of prize."

"And that's exactly why you've received them."

"But I-"

"If it wasn't for you, all of Fairytopia would be at Mustard's mercy. It's the least I can do. If you ever find yourself in need, you need not hesitate to ask. I cannot thank you enough." The blond's eyes practically sparkled as they looked upon Shinsou.

Emboldened, the purple haired fairy smirked. "I do have one request." The blond smiled encouragingly. "I want a kiss from the main damsel I saved."

The king's smile wavered, a full faced blush taking over him. He opened and closed his mouth several times, eyes growing wide and panicked. "You- why-um-" He cleared his throat and visibly tried to rein in his racing thoughts. "You must be mistaken." The blond's smile was shaky. "I'm not a damsel! And, even if I was, why would you want to kiss me?"

Shinsou raised a hand to cover his mouth, hiding his growing grin at seeing the assured king so thoroughly thrown off by his statement. "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before?"

This question only seemed to further cause the king distress, pale hands pulling at golden locks in frustration. A loud laugh emanated from the blond, a few tears escaping his blue eyes. "So what if I haven't. It's not like you clearly have. It's-"

Shinsou pulled the king down from where he was hovering, locking their lips together in a chaste kiss. The new guardian felt more than saw the blond melt against him, hands gripping the front of his overshirt. He tasted like buttercup milk and spring rainwater.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. "King Monoma?"

Shinsou reluctantly pulled back from the Fairy King and took in the dazed look on the blond's face.

"My King?" the blue guardian repeated.

"Huh?" the king replied, eyes still far away, staring at the purple haired fairy with pink dusting his cheeks. Shinsou smirked.

"I think it's time we escort you back to the palace." The blue fairy's hand settled on the blond's shoulder.

The Fairy King blinked slowly. "Oh?"

Kendou flew up to the blond to take his hand in hers and gently steer him towards the exit with the blue fairy dutifully following. "Come on. You can get woo'd later. Right now we need to go reassure everyone that your okay and that Mustard's influence is gone."

And, just like that, the king disappeared from his sight, but not without a careful smile sent over this shoulder at the purple fairy that promised they'd meet again.

Or maybe Shinsou was looking into his supposed destiny/royalty mark too much, but only time would tell.

* * *

**AN: ****Ruby of Raven** here!

I fully encourage people to take this AU idea of mine and run with it if they would like, as long as they give me credit for this fic and being the first to really mix these two worlds. :) See below for more of an idea on the places this sort of AU, and AU's like it, could go.

Guardians of the Rainbow Gems:

-Red: Kirishima

-Orange: Kendou

-Yellow: Kaminari

-Green: Midoriya

-Blue: Iida

-Indigo: Momo

-Violet: Jirou

And for laughs and a further continuation of this AU, here are some highlights from my friend Jetpack Monkey reading this over and responding to the following lines:

\- "He better be, or I'm going to kick his sleeping ass."

_ -Ok but mood_

\- Feeling the blue eyes of the Fairy King on him made the purple haired fairy's heart beat a bit faster. They were sky blue and piercing when they met his purple.

** -**_Das gay._ _***pushes them together***_

\- He felt warm hands guiding his face upwards to once again meet blazing cerulean.

_** -WHEEZES**_

-Releasing their hands, the blue eyed fairy turned back to Shinsou, hand to his chest as he withdrew a necklace from it and then cupped the created jewelry between his hands, unleashing a burst of green light from them and offering the gem in his palms to the purple haired fairy.

_ -__I'd think it would be really cool if each guardian's jewel was personalized to them in some way. I feel like this personalization would really help make this AU its own thing. i.e. maybe Bakugou attaches his gem to a glove, Lida has it as a tie pin etc. -or like they've personalized it and utilized it to their specific power. Like, what if Momo straight up fused the gem to her body and used it as a source of power?_


End file.
